Hello Again Quest for the Gremoir part 1
by Kowa
Summary: A Charmed One is Killed, but not before transfering her powers to her cousin


Hello Again (Quest for the Gremoir part 1)  
  
By Thomas Nicklis  
  
Kowa97@msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Premonitioned  
  
"SPOILER ALERT" Hello Again contains references to various episodes including Morality Bites and Charmed Again. The possibility of the Resurrection spell included in this stories plot is made possible by the season 4 seasons finale, Which Way Now.  
  
Time Frame: Alternate Beginning of Season 5  
  
Contents: scenes of violence  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are  
  
the property of the WB television network, except for those  
  
characters specifically created for this story. These characters include those of Skole and Price. This is a work of fan  
  
fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
Summery: A sister is killed by the new Source but not before transferring the Power of Three to their cousin Price. The new Charmed Ones take on the new Source and then resurrect the fallen Charmed One.  
  
Authors Note: At the end of season 3 I, like most Charmed fans, knew that Prue was going to die in the season finale. I thought about it and saw that they left an opening to a fourth sister. Although I grew to look forward to the storyline, at first I thought it was a big mistake to introduce another sister. During the off season, I, along with other members of a Charmed club on Yahoo, (Now a Group located at ) was trying to think of a way the writers could keep the Power of Three in tact without using the Long Lost Sister idea. This is when I first came up with the Power of Three Transfer spell I have used in this story. As for the demon, I just really like the idea of a Whitelighter being pushed over the edge and turning evil. Then the writers left an opening in the season 4 finale to write a fanfic using these ideas and not destroying the integrity of the show. I know I am a little bias having written the story, but I think it would make a really good episode. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank-you.  
  
Tom Nicklis  
  
CHARMED :  
  
"Hello Again" (Quest for the Gremoir Part one)  
  
Int. Manor Living Room. Act 1  
  
(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are talking about various things. We pick it up in the middle of the conversation.)  
  
"This can't be good. We haven't been attacked by demons in weeks or even vanquished a Source in like four months" said Piper.  
  
"Ya," answered Paige, "but its nice to have some demon free down time."  
  
"Enjoy it while it lasts," says Phoebe. "We're going to have our work cut out for us very soon."  
  
"Please," Paige replied. "Nobody has been able to defeat the Source for thousands of years. Then we come along and vanquish three in the matter of months. Now they finally realize the strength of the Charmed Ones. They're scared to go up against us."  
  
"No offence Paige," interrupts Piper," but we have been witches a lot longer than you. We have seen downtime like this before. All it means is that we are going to have a real battle in the very near future. Plus, since we vanquished Cole, we have no inside player to give us the goings on down there anymore. There is a very good chance that the underworld has already coroneted a new Source. And if he has Powers anything like Phoebe's baby, we could have some serious trouble."  
  
"But we vanquished Phoebe's baby when we vanquished the Seer. We went up against him and we won. The Power of Three was stronger."  
  
"Then a fetus, Paige," Phoebe cut in." We were stronger than a fetus. Powers grow over time. That fetus was the strongest magical being we have ever gone up against. Imagine if it was given the time to grow up. Imagine the kind of power he would have had. I don't know if even the Power of Three could have vanquished that type of power."  
  
"Regardless, how could there be a new Source. We have the Gremoir. A Source can't be coroneted without that," Paige points out.  
  
"There is more than one Book of Shadows. Ours is just the most powerful. So, who's to say that there isn't more than one Gremoir out there that can give the new Source his powers?" asked Piper.  
  
With that there is a knock at the door. The sisters look at each other bewilderedly. "Who could that be at this hour," asks Paige while looking at the clock and reading 7:36 A.M.  
  
Phoebe answers, "Only one way to find out. Piper, be ready to freeze." "Demons don't usually knock Phoebe. They just let themselves in," Piper says sarcastically."  
  
"Still, every time we talk about downtime we get attacked. Better to be prepared." Phoebe informs her sisters.  
  
They open the door and see Piper and Phoebe's cousin, on their fathers' side, Price.  
  
"Surprise." says Price  
  
The sisters look at each other in shock. They haven't seen Price in more than three years and to say the least, this visit was an unexpected visit.  
  
Piper, searching for the words starts," Price, what are you doing here? I mean, it's so good to see you."  
  
"I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry to just drop by unannounced, but Prue always said that if I was ever in the neighborhood I should drop by, so Tada. Here I am." Price looks around for a minute and finishes, "Where is Prue anyways?"  
  
Prue and Price had always been close. They were the same age and always lived close to each other. Actually, Price was the only member of that side of the family that Prue didn't completely shut out. It had hurt her beyond belief when her father had left so she refused to see anybody else on that side of the family.  
  
Phoebe, changing the subject, says, "You had better come inside. We have a lot of catching up to do. A lot has happened since the last time we saw you. Let's start with Paige here. Paige is our...um...half-sister."  
  
"We had the same mother." Paige offers "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Price asks again, "Where's Prue? Did she move out?"  
  
Phoebe answers, "You could say that. Price, the reason Prue is not here, is because, well, she died, a year and a half ago."  
  
Piper helps, "We tried to call you but nobody knew where you were."  
  
Phoebe continues, "Someone broke into the Manor and killed her. He almost killed Piper too, but luckily her husband is kind of like a doctor. Thank- god, he came home and was able to save her life."  
  
"But he was too late to help Prue." Piper chimes in again. "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you before now. Where were you?"  
  
"I was living in Paris with an Artist. And it's not your fault. Nobody knew where I was, nobody except Prue that is. I asked her not to tell anyone. I couldn't deal with my family after my Parents died. She and I wrote a bit, but after a while, the e-mails became less and less frequent and finally stopped all together about a year and a half ago. I guess now I know why they stopped."  
  
Just then Leo orbs into the Manor living room where the sisters are catching up with Paige. Paige sees him appear out of nowhere and screams "What the Hell?"  
  
Piper, reacting quickly, freezes Price in mid scream. "Leo, how could you be so careless as to orb in here without sensing for people first?"  
  
He answers, "There wasn't time, anyways, it's like 8 a.m. We don't usually have visitors this early. Can you trust her, or should I use some memory dust on her?"  
  
"She should be alright. She's our cousin Price," Phoebe answers.  
  
"What is it with your family and 'P' names?" Leo asks blankly.  
  
"LEO! What was so important that you orbed in here, exposing us, to tell us but aren't telling us?" Piper asks forcefully.  
  
"The Elders are nervous. A new Source has been Coroneted and the only thing they know about him is that his name is Skole, and that he is personally killing witches. They think he is preparing to go up against you."  
  
"We're flattered. He's training for little old us." Paige joked  
  
"This is no laughing matter Paige," scolds Leo. "You don't have a lot of time, you have to search the Book of Shadows for his name and see if he has any weaknesses."  
  
"Fine," said Piper, "but you better believe that we are continuing this later." When she finished yelling at Leo, Piper unfreezes Price.  
  
Picking up where she left off, Price has a look of fear and surprise on her face. She starts to freak out again when Piper stops her and tries to calm her down. "Price, calm down," she says. "There's a perfectly good explanation for this."  
  
"This guy just appeared out of nowhere, so I seriously doubt that."  
  
"Price" injected Phoebe, "we're witches."  
  
"Good witches," emphasizes Paige.  
  
"And Leo here is my husband and ... our... Whitelighter"  
  
"A Whitelighter, what's a Whitelighter?" asks Price.  
  
He's like a Guardian Angel. He helps when we fight warlocks and demons and magically heals us of all our injuries."  
  
"Price, I know this is a lot to digest," said Phoebe, "but we are working on a timetable here. There is a Demon out there killing witches, maybe to prepare to go up against us."  
  
"No offence, but why would a Demon have to prepare to go up against you?"  
  
"Because we're Charmed" answers Paige.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're trying to tell me that you three are the Charmed Ones."  
  
"You've heard of us," asks Phoebe.  
  
"I'm a little bit Wiccan myself" answers Price.  
  
"Good, that makes this easier. Let's get up to the attic and search for this Demon in the Book of Shadows." directs Piper.  
  
The sisters go upstairs followed by Price and Leo. They all circle the book as Piper flips through it for a couple minutes before finding the page they were searching for. Piper reads aloud: "Skole, A former Whitelighter, 'wait, a former Whitelighter? Leo, can that be right?"  
  
Leo just looked at her dumbfounded and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Skole, A former Whitelighter, fell in love with one of his charges, a witch named Glenda. Glenda was eventually seduced by dark magic and joined the underworld. Feeling he cannot go on without her, he followed in her footsteps to continue to watch out for her. When Glenda was vanquished, Skole became enraged. He killed the witch that vanquished her crossing the line and joining the underworld.  
  
"I guess that's why witches and Whitelighters are not supposed to date," said Paige.  
  
Piper, continuing from the book, "Skole still has his healing and orbing powers but they have grown to be beyond Whitelighter healing powers. Any magical damage he inflicts is un-healable. Should a Whitelighter attempt to save his charge, some of the poison from the wound transfers to the Whitelighter and kills them both. There is no known vanquish."  
  
"This could be trouble," said Paige, "If Leo can't heal us, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Be careful," answers Piper," We have to be extra careful."  
  
"The book doesn't say how to vanquish him," Phoebe connects.  
  
"Phoebe, do we still have the Darklighter arrow from the first time we vanquished the Source?"  
  
"The Source," asks Price.  
  
"Of all evil," answers Phoebe. It's in the downstairs safe. Why, what are you thinking?"  
  
"Well if he still has all of the Whitelighter strengths, why not their weaknesses?"  
  
"Like Darklighter poison," connects Paige, "Brilliant Piper."  
  
"It's a shot," Piper continues, "we had better get downstairs and get that arrow remember Paige, you can't touch it."  
  
Price looks at Paige confused.  
  
"I'm half Whitelighter on my father's side and half witch on our mothers." offers Paige as they'll start downstairs.  
  
Act 2  
  
At the bottom of the stairs Piper and Phoebe start across the floor with Paige following closely. Just then the front door blows up and standing in the doorway is Skole. He is holding a ball of orb, but the ball is black from the poison radiating through it.  
  
With an amazing quickness he throws the orb ball. Piper immediately dove to the living room when the door blew up but Phoebe didn't have that luxury. She was still standing by the foot of the stairs when the orb ball hit her in her chest sending her flying backward, crashing into the wall behind her. Seeing this, Leo orbs to Prices side, grabs her hand, and orbs her back up to the attic.  
  
Immediately after he threw the first orb ball, Skole forms another and flings it towards Paige. Sensing danger, Paige orbs out of the way in the nick-of-time. The orb ball passes by where she was and hits the wall in the back of the room.  
  
When Paige rematerializes, she is standing next to Piper who is trying to open the safe.  
  
"Allow me," she says, and uses her power to open the safe door by saying, "safe door, couch."  
  
The door quickly vanishes in a blue mist and reappears on the couch. With the safe now opened, Piper reaches in and grabs the Darklighter arrow. With the arrow in hand, Piper turns towards the doorway. Seeing that Skole is already standing there, she drops the arrow and attempts to freeze him. Skole just smiles and keeps on coming. Quickly, he throws an orb ball at Piper, who rolls out of the way.  
  
With Skole's attention on Piper, Paige takes one look at the arrow, now lying on the floor. "Arrow" she says while flinging her arm towards Skole. The arrow responds by disappearing from where it lay on the floor and reappearing two feet in front of Skole. It is moving quickly through the air as it reappears and hits Skole right in the gut.  
  
Skole lets out a gut wrenching scream and drops to his knees, sweating. He gives off a second grunt as he pulls the Darklighter arrow out from the wound and drops it to the ground. He looks at a still motionless Phoebe, and says, "I got one of you. The Power of Three is broken. I will be back to finish you off very soon," and then he orbs out in a black Orb cloud.  
  
With Skole gone, the girls turn their attention to Phoebe, who is lying face down at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Piper shrieks, "Leo Quick!"  
  
Leo orbs Price back to the sisters and they see Phoebe lying there. Piper and Paige turn Phoebe over and Leo hurries to heal her.  
  
Mustering up a little strength, Phoebe backs up and says, "You can't heal me Leo, if you try, then we will both die. I can't let that happen."  
  
Realizing she was right, Leo stops.  
  
Piper says, "We have to do something! I am not about to lose another sister!"  
  
"We don't have a choice. I can feel the poison inside of me. I don't have long. What you need to worry about is reconstituting the Power of Three. That demon was strong and we didn't vanquish him. You'll need the Power of Three to defeat him."  
  
"All the more reason to get you better," Piper says.  
  
"I don't like this anymore than you do. Somehow you just have to figure out a way to reconstitute it. I'm already gone. There's nothing we can do about that."  
  
"What about me," asks Price? "Can I read from your book and become a Charmed One?"  
  
"Thanks Price," answers Piper, "But magic, not to mention being Charmed, runs in the blood. We can just change that."  
  
"Why not, "asks Paige? "Why can't we just cast a spell? I mean it's all in the wording, right? Why can't we just transfer Phoebe's power to Price?" "It's the best shot you have," says Phoebe. "Price, give me your hand." Improvising a spell, she says;  
  
"Let my blood be hers, And her blood be mine. The Power of Three, I transfer at this time. Let it protect her always, Come whatever may be. And allow the Power of Three, To set her free."  
  
As Phoebe says the spell, she and Price begin to levitate. Each girl sees a vision of a blood red Tri-Quatra passing from Phoebe to Price. When the spell is complete, they slowly drop back to the floor.  
  
Opening her eyes to take one final look at her sisters, Phoebe says, "I love you," and takes her final breath.  
  
Act 3  
  
Piper, Paige, Price, and Leo are crying. They have covered Phoebe's body with her favorite blanket from off her bed. Nobody is saying a word. They are all sitting in the Conservatory, grieving in their own separate ways. Piper is lying with her head on Leos lap. Paige is sitting in a chair with her legs pulled up to her chest and is rocking back and forth. Price is standing by the window, looking out when she decides to go back to where Phoebe's body lay and kneel beside it.  
  
When she gets there, she cries over the body for a couple minutes and reaches down to hug Phoebe one last time. As she reaches around Phoebe's body, she is struck with a premonition. After a couple seconds, she jerks herself back. Suddenly there is a look of hope on her face. She gets up and runs back into the Conservatory and says, "you guys, I just hade a vision."  
  
"They're called premonitions," Piper corrects. "They can show the past, present, or future."  
  
"Vision, premonition, same difference, the point is I had one."  
  
"What did you see," asks Paige?  
  
"Phoebe. She was lying in the middle of a circle of lit candles in your attic and we were all reading from your book. All of a sudden, Phoebe sits up and gasps for air." Realizing what she had seen, she says, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Piper looks at Price and says, "Price, there is no resurrection spell in the Book of Shadows. If there was, we would've used it for Prue."  
  
"Whatever, I know what I saw."  
  
"Wait, Piper, do you remember when Phoebe went to the Astral Plane to see Cole," Paige interrupts. "He tried to get her to read the Resurrection spell from the Gremoir to bring him back to life."  
  
"The Gremoir," Piper asks. "We got rid of that thing months ago. We can't take the risk of the underworld getting it back. Not to Mention, It's Evil! We can't cast Dark magic."  
  
"What if there's a way around that," continues Paige.  
  
"What do you mean a way around that," asks Price  
  
"Follow me for a second here. Why is it that Warlocks and demons always seem to be trying to steal The Book of Shadows?"  
  
"So they can turn it evil and use it to kill us," Piper says.  
  
"Right, so if they can turn The Book of Shadows evil to kill us..."  
  
Connecting the dots, Piper finishes, "Then we can turn the Gremoir good in order to save Phoebe. Good thinking Paige. I'm impressed. But it won't be easy. The book protects itself against good. We can't touch it. Not to mention, there's that pesky personal gain issue to think about."  
  
"What are we waiting for? We have to get started. Where did you hide it," Price asks anxiously?  
  
"Price, don't get too excited. There are still a lot of unknowns here. First, we tried to bring Prue back to life and we couldn't. Plus we don't know that we will be able to turn the Gremoir good. And if we do succeed, we don't know for sure that the spell will still work. But first things first, we have to be prepared for when Skole returns. Price, grab me that arrow. We have a potion to make."  
  
"We can't just leave her here," Paige points out. "If we have any chance of saving her, we have to get her someplace cold."  
  
"I have an idea," says Piper. "Help me get her up to the attic."  
  
Leo picks her up and carries her upstairs with the other girls following. When they get her up there, he gently places her in front of The Book of Shadows. They grab nine candles and start lighting them and placing them in a circle around Phoebe.  
  
When they are done, Piper sees a bell on the other side of the attic and says to Price, "Grab me that bell over there." Then with bell in hand she improvises a spell;  
  
"Bring the ice, Bring the cold, To this bell I do hold. Bring the cold from where it does dwell, To this circle by chime of this bell"  
  
When Piper finishes the spell, a blue light fills the circle from the ceiling to the floor. Inside, Phoebe's body lies in this makeshift refrigerator.  
  
Act 4  
  
Back in the kitchen, the girls are working on some potions. Leo is in the Land of the Whitelighters trying to get more information on Skole. Price is learning the vanquishing spell. Paige is gathering the ingredients for the potion. As she gives the ingredients to Piper, she is adding them to the pot. The last ingredient that she adds is some of Skole's blood off the tip of the arrow. As soon as this is done, there is a popping sound and smoke begins to billow from the top. Then she fills three small vials with the potion and gives one to each of the other two girls.  
  
"Alright, here's the plan," Piper begins. "We're going to be ready for Skole when he comes back. When he shows, I will blow him up. Paige, you orb the stones around him. Price, you throw your potion at him when he rematerializes. That should immobilize him long enough for us to say the vanquishing spell. Got it?"  
  
They walk back into the living room and look at the blown out door. Then Price asks, "Do you think he will be back again tonight?"  
  
"Oh, he'll be back again tonight alright. He knows he got Phoebe so he won't want to waist any time in finishing us off. But what he doesn't realize is that because of Phoebe's spell, we still have the Power of Three. That gives us the advantage," said Piper.  
  
"But Price is new to the craft. That is a decided disadvantage," reminded Paige. "No offence Price, But it just takes a while to get the hang of being a witch."  
  
"I think you'll find me to be a quick study," says Price with a smirk. "But one things for sure, If he wants the element of surprise again, he isn't coming in this way again."  
  
Still looking at the blown out door, Paige says, "You're right." Then, looking at Piper, she says, "What do you think, the Conservatory."  
  
"That would be my guess. It's the best place to mount an attack."  
  
The new Charmed Ones turn and walk into the Conservatory. They stand in the doorway side by side by side, ready for anything. As if right on queue, the glass shatters from off the walls. The girls don't even flinch, and when the debris settles, Skole is standing by the window holding an orb ball.  
  
Skole and the Charmed Ones are staring each other down as if in an Old West gun fight. Piper, who's in the middle, is cracking her knuckles, waiting. Five seconds go by and Skole finally flings the orb ball. Using her left hand, she freezes the ball mid air and quickly throws out her right hand and blows Skole up. "Quick," she yells.  
  
Responding, Paige points at the stones and says, "Stones." The stones magically orb to her. When she has all five, she runs over to where he was and starts placing the stones. As she places the third, Skole regenerates and hits Paige, sending her flying. Then, looking at Price, he says, "It's time my dear," and begins to throw orb balls at Piper again.  
  
This is all Piper needs. While Skole isn't looking, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the potion they had just cooked up in the kitchen. Before they even know what is happening, Piper hits him with it.  
  
Responding to Skole's call, Price turns and faces Paige. She has already gotten back on her feet and orbed the fourth stone into place. Seeing this, Price puts her hand out and says, "Up." Immediately, Paige begins to levitate and Price flings her arm towards what's left of the windows, throwing her with a vengeance. Then, seeing Skole get hit by the potion she helped make, she turns to Piper.  
  
Piper is ready when Price lifts her arm to pick her up. With cat-like reflexes, she freezes Price before she can use her magic. "Paige, hurry," she said, and watches as Paige orbs in behind Skole with the last stone.  
  
Paige orbs in behind Skole with the last stone in hand. However, before she places the stone, she hits him with her vial of the potion. She watches for a second as he drops in agony before placing the final stone. Then she sees as a protective shield engulfs Skole, imprisoning him.  
  
With all the stones in place, the sisters turn their attention back to the still frozen Price. "That ought-to hold him for a couple minutes," says Piper, "now to clean house."  
  
Piper, showing extraordinary control of her powers, unfreezes just Prices legs. They set her down in a chair Paige brought in. Paige ties her legs to the chair and watches as Piper unfreezes Prices hands. Then, looping the rope through the chair, Paige ties them behind her back.  
  
Price unfreezes and says, "What did you do to him. If you hurt him, I swear, I will take pleasure in what I do to you."  
  
"Shut-up," says Piper freezing her again. "We need a plan. We can't vanquish Skole without her. There's no way around it. We need her help."  
  
"Maybe we can scare her into helping," Paige suggests. "We could send Leo to the Astral-Plane to get Cole and ask him to help us."  
  
"We are batting a thousand with your ideas today. It's better to stick with what works."  
  
"Leo," both girls call. "Leo, hurry," finishes Piper  
  
Leo orbs back to the Manor. "Good, you're safe, I was just about to orb back here. They think Skole has a mortal helping him."  
  
"Ya, we know," says Piper, pointing at the still frozen Price. We need you to orb to the Astral-Plane and bring Cole back here. Tell him Phoebe is in trouble and that he has to hurry. But Leo, don't tell him that she is dead."  
  
Leo does as he is told and orbs out. A couple of minutes later, her orbs back in with Cole closely in suit. Staring at two of the sisters that vanquished him, he says,"Where's Phoebe?"  
  
"Ok, here's the short version," answers Piper. Our cousin, Price here, shows up unexpected and finds out that we're witches. Then Skole over there was given your old job and...well...um...he killed Phoebe."  
  
"But before she died, she transferred the Power of Three to Price," continues Paige. "Then Price got a premonition of us reading the resurrection spell from the Gremoir, bringing Phoebe back to life."  
  
"We need you to scare her bad enough that she will help us vanquish Skole, save Phoebe, and reinstate the Power of Three to the correct form," Piper finishes.  
  
"And why should I help you," Cole asks angrily. "After all, you were the ones who vanquished me."  
  
"We're not asking you to do it for us," answers Paige. "We are asking you to do it for love. Do it for Phoebe."  
  
Giving in, he says, "Unfreeze her."  
  
Piper unfreezes Price and says, "Ok cousin, here's what's going to happen. You're going to help us vanquish old Skole here. Then we are getting the Gremoir and saving Phoebe, and then you are going to give her back her powers and the Power of Three. Got it?"  
  
"You're joking. You must be. I'm not about to help you kill the man I love and then let you reconstitute the Power of Three." "Then I think we have to introduce you to Cole here," Piper says as Cole walks around the chair and into Price's line of sight.  
  
"The Source," Price gasps. "I thought you were dead. Please forgive my ignorance."  
  
"You weren't ignorant. I was dead, vanquished by the Charmed Ones. But Phoebe is my wife and you will help these girls or I promise you, you will be sorry."  
  
"Dead or not, you're not the Source anymore. And you can't kill me. If you do, you will never defeat Skole or save Phoebe."  
  
"Oh, there are so many things worse than death. You're Charmed now, right. That means you have Phoebe's power of Premonitions. How would you like to see first hand what I am going to do to you?"  
  
Cole touches Price's hand, triggering a premonition. In the Premonition, she is hanging fifteen feet above a molten pit. She could feel the heat cooking her flesh for a full minute. When she finally snaps out of it, she looks Cole in the eye and says, "I'll help you."  
  
"Alright, lets say the spell and get rid of him," says Paige anxiously.  
  
"The spell won't work. I told Skole what the spell was and he prepared for it."  
  
"How could you have told him the spell? You were here all day," asked Piper?  
  
"His telepathic link he had from when he was a Whitelighter has evolved. I can call him whenever I want to just by thinking his name. I called him while I was learning the spell," answers Price.  
  
"That's fine; we'll just boost the power. That should counteract any precautions he has taken," suggests Piper.  
  
"How do we do that," asks Paige?  
  
Hesitating for a second, "We put Phoebe's name in front." Piper answers,  
  
"It could work." offers Paige. "You ready," she asks while looking at Price.  
  
"Yes, it's just that, I love him. That's the reason I said I would help him come after you."  
  
"Price, it's beings like that that killed Prue. But I understand where you are coming from. Believe me I do. We always say that 'You're not a Halliwell witch until you have dated a demon or Warlock. But we can help you. You just have to help us first" says Piper.  
  
The girls untie Price as Cole watches. Together, they walk back to the room where Skole is imprisoned by the five stones. Then they grab each others hands and say the vanquishing spell in unison;  
  
"Phoebe, Prudence, Penelope Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helana, Laura, and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space"  
  
As they finish the spell, Skole explodes with an amazing scream. When he's gone, Price gets lightheaded and falls to the ground.  
  
Act 5  
  
When Price wakes up, Piper says to her, "Skole had you under a spell. That's why you thought you loved him."  
  
"A spell, that's ridiculous," said Price.  
  
"Do you miss him at all," asks Paige?  
  
"Well, no," answers Price.  
  
"Don't you think that's strange, after vanquishing someone you love," Paige points out.  
  
With her eyes full of guilt, Price first looks at Paige then at Piper, "Leo should be back any minute with the Gremoir," Piper said to change the subject.  
  
The girls go back upstairs to the attic and see Phoebe's body lying there again. They are looking at her when Leo orbs back. He is holding a bag that contains the Gremoir. Paige orbs the book out of the bag and onto the Book of Shadow's stand. There, the three girls get into a circle around the book and grab each others hands. Then they recite the spell that Piper came up with while Price was unconscious.  
  
"That which is as black as night, Shall now be as white as light. Evil forces shall fall, Because good conquers all.  
  
Responding, the book lets off a dark black light which turns into a bright white light before it stops.  
  
"I guess it worked, now to save Phoebe," said Paige turning to the resurrection spell in The Gremoir. "It looks like it is a Power of Three spell."  
  
"Lets unplug the fridge first," says Price while looking at the blue light still engulfing Phoebe.  
  
Piper looks at the light and says;  
  
"Take the ice, Take the cold, From this bell I do hold. Take the cold from where it does dwell, Away from this circle by chime of this bell"  
  
The light surrounding Phoebe disappears and the three of them gather behind the book. They take turns reading parts of the Spell. Piper reads the first part, Paige the second, and Price finishes the spell.  
  
"A husband lost is joined by his wife, By her leaving a body where there once was life."  
  
"In her body there now sits death By her prematurely taking her last breath."  
  
"We beg of you do not take long, Rise Phoebe and right this wrong."  
  
With the spell complete, multi-colored lights shine directly on Phoebe's chest. With a gasp, Phoebe sits up quickly. For a moment, she sits there quietly, trying to catch her breath. She looks at everyone and says, "Piper, Paige, Leo, thank god." Then she turns and sees Cole. Phoebe walks to him and gives him a big kiss. Thanks for saving me guys." Then turning to Price, she says, "Thank-you Price." Then looking at Cole, she continues, "I know how hard it is to vanquish someone you love."  
  
"You saw that," asked Price?  
  
"I saw everything that happened," she answered. Then looking at Piper, she says, "I saw Prue too."  
  
Amazed, Piper says, "You saw Prue? Did she say anything? How is she?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself," Phoebe responds.  
  
"But grams said that it would likely be years before we could see her again," points out Piper.  
  
"We're ready now," finishes Phoebe.  
  
The sisters look at each other in hope and Piper says, "Let's set the Power of Three right and summon Prue."  
  
"Price, are you ready," asks Phoebe?  
  
Price nods 'Yes' and Paige asks, "Do you remember the spell?"  
  
Price answers, "Every word," as she grabs Phoebe's hands. Then she says;  
  
"Let my blood be hers, And her blood be mine. The Power of Three, I transfer at this time. Let it protect her always, Come whatever may be. And allow the Power of Three, To set her free."  
  
After the spell is concluded for the second time in the span of 24 hours, the girls once again begin to levitate and see the image of the blood red Tri-Quatra. This time, however, it passes from Price back to Phoebe.  
  
With the Power of Three restored to its rightful form, Piper asks Cole, Leo, and Price to leave them alone for a couple minutes so they can call on Prue. As they leave, Paige asks, "Do you want me to leave too?"  
  
"No, you stay. You're our sister too, and I think it's about time the two of you met," answers Piper.  
  
After everyone else has left the attic, the sisters hesitate for one second and walk back to the Book of Shadows. They open it to the spell to call upon a spirit. The Piper reads aloud;  
  
"Hear my words, Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon Thee, Cross now the great divide."  
  
As Piper finishes, a light starts to shine in the center of the still burning candles. The form it takes gets clearer and clearer until only Prue's ghost standing there. Looking at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, she says, "It's so good to see you guys again. I'm sorry I couldn't come to you before this, but they wouldn't let me. They said it would be too soon, and though it tore my heart out to admit it, they were right. So I decided to give you time to move on."  
  
Crying, Piper says, "I'm so sorry Prue. It should be me there, not you. Leo saved me because I'm his wife. He should have saved you. You were always the strongest. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." By this time, Piper is bawling her eyes out.  
  
"Prue, it wasn't her fault, it was mine. If I had just waited to go save Cole until we were sure we vanquished Shax, you would still be here," said Phoebe, also crying.  
  
"Is that what you guys think? There are a lot of things we could have done differently to change the outcome. I mean should've, could've, would've. Don't forget. Originally, you were here Piper, and I was about to join you. At least this way, you survived. Even knowing what I know now, I wouldn't have changed how it played out. This was my destiny and yours is to continue. Just look at what you have accomplished without me there. You three have vanquished the Source of all evil four times. The Power of Three was always meant to be the three of you and destiny worked it out so that the true Power of Three would come together when it did."  
  
"Destiny has handed us a way to bring you back to us," said Phoebe. We have the Gremoir and we turned it good. We can read the resurrection spell and bring you back."  
  
"We can't. I have been dead for a year and a half now. I can't just show up and say 'Hi, I'm back.' It just wouldn't work. Plus, you already have the Power of Three. The prophecy spoke of the Power of Three, not the Power of Four. You would lose your edge over evil if you brought me back to life. Then there is the whole personal gain issue. Do you remember what happened when we went to the future? Phoebe, you were burned at the stake because we began using magic for personal gain."  
  
"But you were there in that future. That means that we are supposed to bring you back," points out Piper.  
  
"No, what that means, is that if we had began using magic for personal gain, we would have foregone our destiny. We," says Prue signaling herself, Piper and Phoebe, "would never have become as strong as you three have already become. I am happy here. I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder for the next demon attack. I'm back with mom and Grams. Andy is here too. I like being able to be with him again. I had almost forgotten how much I missed him and still love him." Then looking at Paige, she says, "And I want to thank-you. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there for them. My only regret about my life is that I never got the chance to know you in that life. It took my death to show you the way into our family and I wish I had had the chance to get to know you. You are the strongest now and the Charmed destiny was always meant to include you."  
  
"Thanks, you left some big shoes to fill and I am glad that you're not disappointed in me. That means a lot. And I am sorry I never introduced myself to you earlier. I had suspected that I was part of your family, but I didn't have the guts to come up and introduce myself," says Paige.  
  
"They are saying that I have to go now. They only gave me a couple minutes with you guys. It's kind of a reward for a job well done. I love you guys. And remember, I am right there fighting beside you every step of the way. Bye."  
  
With one last look at the sisters crying faces, Prue vanishes, leaving her three sisters who begin hugging each other. Finally, Piper pulls away and closes the Book of Shadows. She looks at their symbol of unity, the triquatra, and says, "The Power of Three."  
  
The End.  
  
Kowa 


End file.
